100 Theme Challenge: 33 Percent
by Suyuness
Summary: Tweek's my closest friend. Sure, he's spazzy and paranoid, but he's still more normal than the other assholes in my grade. And, despite his constant babbling about some weird gnomes, he's actually not all that bad. 100 Theme Challenge #11: 33%.


_**33% – Creek

* * *

**_

_0% – Fourth grade_

Tweek's my closest friend. Sure, he's spazzy and paranoid, but he's still more normal than the other assholes in my grade. And, despite his constant babbling about some weird gnomes, he's actually not all that bad.

I used to think Tweek was really weird, back in third grade. I mean, he was all jittery and shit, and he drank coffee all the time. Basically, I thought he was weirder than this freaky ass town I called home was. But, towards the end of the year, we got assigned a semester project and we had to work in pairs. Stan worked with Kyle; Cartman with Kenny; Timmy with Jimmy; Clyde with Token… By time it got to be my turn to pick a partner, the only choices were Tweek and some dude I don't even know the name of. So, I chose Tweek to be my partner.

**oOo**

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and stared blankly at the front door. Tweek, my partner for the semester project, was supposed to be showing up any time now so we could get started on it. Really, I didn't want to work with that weird ass spazz, but what choice did I have? At least, with Tweek as my partner, I would be entertained.

I jumped when the doorbell split through my thoughts, interrupting them. I grumbled to myself as I got up off the couch and crossed to the door. I opened it up to see my blond-haired partner twitching on my doorstep, his signature cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey, Tweek," I greeted as I stepped back to let him in. He emitted a soft _urk _in response and shuffled inside, and I just had to smile to myself. Okay, so maybe I had a soft spot, but, hey, I can't be _all _bad, right? _Right? _Right, so moving on…

"Do you need anything to drink?" I offered, making my way towards the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Tweek questioningly. Then I face palmed myself. "Right, never mind. You've got coffee…" Duh.

I moved back over to the couch and sat down on it, while Tweek took the chair opposite me. And that's how we sat for an hour; in complete silence aside from Tweek's little _urk_s and _ung_es until my mom came in carrying an armful of groceries.

"Oh, hello, dears," my mother greeted cheerily, as if she was surprised to just see us sitting there. "Did you all figure out what you were going to do for your project?" She went quiet after that, and when neither of us replied, she simply 'huh'ed and took the bags of groceries into the kitchen.

She returned a little bit later to find us in the same position as before, and she crossed her arms, showing that she was getting angry. "Craig, if you all can't figure something out, why don't you play video games instead?" she suggested. "And you all can continue to discuss whatever you're going to do at school." Then, with that, she left the two of us alone once again.

"Do you want to go play Call of Duty?" I asked once my mother was gone. I looked over at Tweek, frowning out of boredom. Okay, so maybe my original thoughts on being entertained by Tweek were wrong. I kinda wish I chose that other dude now.

"U-Uh-uh!" Tweek refused, shaking his head profusely. "T-Too much—_urk_—pressure!" His eyes widened more—if that was even possible—and he stared straight at me. I sighed, knowing that whatever I suggested, Tweek would refuse.

"Alright, how about we go up to my room and play with little plastic soldiers or somethin'?" I suggested instead, my patience already dwindling. I rested my elbow on the arm of the couch, then in turn rested my chin on my palm. I swear, if he refuses this, I'll—

"S-Sure," the blond spazz agreed. He started to get up from the chair he was sitting in, and ended up spilling his cup of coffee all over the floor. "Oh, sweet Jesus!" he exclaimed as he jumped back. He looked up at me, fear flashing through his beauti—what the fuck am I thinking this for?—eyes. "I-I'm—_ungh_—sorry, Craig. I-I didn't mean to!" His voice shook, as if he was scared that I was going to hit him.

I blinked, blinked again, and then I started to laugh. It was just a chuckle at first, but seeing Tweek all freaked out over a spilt cup of coffee was just too funny, and I ended up laughing really hard. So hard that I ended up bent in half and holding my stomach because it had started to hurt from laughing so much.

Eventually, I stopped laughing, and I had to fight to regain my breath. I looked up at Tweek and smiled; his face was beet red from embarrassment and he just looked so damn cu—wait, no, I won't say it. I stood up, walked over to the blond spazz, and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Tweeky-dude," I assured him with a smile. "Dad spills beer on the floor all the time, nothing new." Tweak, assured, nodded hastily, then we both went up to my bedroom, leaving Mom to discover the mess.

**oOo**

That's how Tweek and I became friends: spilled coffee. Weird way to start a friendship, huh? But, eh, whatever; I'm glad, really. Tweek's a good friend.

* * *

_33% – Eighth grade summer_

I wonder when I started to like him. I guess it must've been gradual, you know? 'Cause about halfway through fourth grade, I started to notice little things about him. Then, over the summer and into fifth grade, I felt… dizzy every time I was near him. You know, light headed. Sometimes, when I looked at him or talked to him, my stomach would feel like it had butterflies fluttering around it. At other times, it would be my heart that was fluttering.

As sixth grade approached, my emotions seemed to sync-up with the blond spazz's. When he was happy, I was happy; when he was sad, I was sad; when he was scared, I felt like kicking ass… I also noticed that his eyes weren't just a boring, old brown; they're actually a mixture of hazelnut and emerald. Really pretty…

**oOo**

I sat at the back of the classroom in my normal seat next to Tweek, watching my spazzy, bestest-friend-in-the-world instead of the boring, about-as-exciting-as-drying-paint teacher. I'd started doing this a lot lately. That, and doodling in my notebook. But I only did that in classes I didn't have with my precious, adorable, cute… I better stop before my imagination runs away from me.

I watched Tweek nervously tap his pencil eraser on his desk as he seemed to hang onto the teacher's every word. While I was watching him, I happened to notice the color of his eyes—something I hadn't done before. In all the years I've known him, I've never _once _noticed the color of his eyes. But, they were still very pretty… A combination of hazelnut and emerald; how lovely.

"You've got pretty eyes…" I commented quietly before I realized what I was saying. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, my eyes grew wide and I felt my cheeks flush an awful shade of red. Oh, dear God, why did I have to say that of all things? Jesus, Tweek probably thinks I'm a fag now. Man… My rep is soo out the door.

Tweek looked over at me, a light blush creeping across his nose. "Y-You think so?" he stammered, keeping his voice low so the teacher wouldn't hear. A small smile played on his lips, and I swear, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He had such a sweet smile…

Wait, did he really just ask that? And, is he _blushing? And he didn't call me a fag!_

Is this seriously happening?

I nodded, my blush easing up ever-so-slightly. "Y-Yeah, I do," I answered truthfully. I smiled back at Tweek, my sapphire eyes never leaving his beautiful, golden-green ones. Jeez, his eyes are just so captivating…

Tweek smiled more, and his eyes seemed to take on a shine. "T-Thanks," he whispered before turning back to the front of the room.

I continued to watch him throughout the rest of the class. After my comment was made, he stopped tapping his pencil as much, and he also seemed less tense. As well, every few minutes, Tweek would look over at me, smile, then go back to watching the teacher.

**oOo**

I think that may be when I started to realize whyI started to notice the little things about Tweek and why my stomach fluttered whenever he looked at me. I also think it was at that time that I noticed Tweek started acting different around me. He started to act a bit more nervous than usual, and for some reason, he would blush nearly every time I looked at him. In all honesty, I thought he was falling under the same spell I was—love.

* * *

_66% – Eleventh grade_

I have come to a realization: I love Tweek. I don't know why I started to love him, and I don't know when I started to love him. I just love him. There, I said it. I love him.

Okay, so that makes me gay. But, I don't think this town really cares. I mean, Stan and Kyle have been fucking ever since tenth grade, and nobody seems to mind. But I wonder how Tweek would take it if I said I love him. I mean, he's already spazzy as it is… If I said I love him, I don't think I could even begin to imagine how he would act then.

I'll just keep it to myself for now…

* * *

_99% – Twelfth grade_

I can't stand it anymore! I need to tell Tweek how I feel! I freakin' love him with my whole heart, being, and soul! It _hurts _me to even _think _about not being with him.

**oOo**

I sat on my front porch, my elbows rested on my knees, and my chin rested on my hands. I stared intently down the street as I waited for my one-true-love to appear. Today was the day. Today was the day I poured my heart and soul out to my closest friend!

I leapt up when I saw a messy-haired, blond speck down the road and smiled brilliantly. As the person neared me, I walked down my drive to meet him, then took him up in a big hug. Oh man, I loved how his body felt against mine…

I stepped back from Tweek, a grin plastered on my face. "Hey, Tweekers," I greeted happily. "Make it over here okay?"

Tweek smiled back, and a light blush crept across his nose. "Y-Yeah—_ungh—_just fine," he answered. He squeezed his hands and glanced with those lovely eyes of his, then eventually settled them on mine. "D-Do you think we can go inside?"

I nodded, and we started up to my house. When we got inside, we made a pit stop in the kitchen and got some cocoa, then we continued to my room. I sat down on my bed, and Tweek took to computer chair.

After a few minutes of sipping on our cocoa and warming up, I set my cup down on my bedside table and looked over at Tweek. I watched his golden-green eyes for a second to steel my nerves, then I took a deep breath.

"Okay, Tweek," I began slowly. I shouldn't be doing this… He probably doesn't—No! I will _not _think that way! "You know how we've been friends for a while?" Yeah, yeah, that's _such _a great way to set yourself up to announce your love.

Tweek nodded, and a blush crept across his nose again. Oh, how cute he looks with that blush…

I shook myself. Must. Remain. Focused! "Okay, so… Anyways, we've been friends for a while. And… Stan and Kyle have been friends for a while, too, right?" Great. I'm screwing up before I've even begun.

Again, Tweek nodded. He took a sip of his cocoa and watched me over the brim of his cup. Oh, Christ, he is just _too. damn. cute!_

"Okay, so…" I growled in frustration, making Tweek jump. "God dammit. I have no fucking idea how to put this…" I got up and crossed the room towards the blond spazz in two strides. I snatched his cup and set in on the desk behind him. "…other than this way." I cupped Tweek's chin with my hand and crushed my lips against his.

Tweek stiffened the instant he felt my lips on his. Then, he relaxed and snaked his arms up around my neck. Taking this as a good sign, I slipped my arms around his torso and started to lift him up. Even if we are just kissing, staying that way for too long was bound to get painful after a while.

I set Tweek down on the edge of my bed. Honestly, I'm surprised about the way he responded to me kissing him. I had expected him to freak out; scream; slap me; _something _other than kissing me back.

…

Not that I'm complaining.

I pushed Tweek back on my bed, rubbing my tongue on the blonde's bottom lip. Submissively, Tweek complied and opened his mouth to allow me entrance. I smiled into the kiss, and ran my tongue over his. He tasted so sweet… Like coffee and sugar.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked down at my blond. When he realized that my lips weren't on his anymore, he opened his eyes halfway and looked up at me. His cheeks were flushed, and I swear he was soo cute…

_132% – Now_

"I love you, Tweek."

"I love you, too."

**oOo**

I guess when it comes to love, mine increases thirty-three percent each time.


End file.
